Certainly Not like other girls
by thatrandomkid
Summary: Peter gets blown off course by a sneeze, and you know what they say, when you sneeze someone's talking about you. Instead of the Darling House, he ends up in front of Hermonie Grangers home. Possible Oneshot..You tell me! oh wait, im continuing! Woo?
1. Sneezed off course

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Harry Potter, nor any of their characters. I do however own this story and it's few OC's.

**Certainly Not Like Other Girls**

It was a clear night in London when Peter Pan flew over Big Ben. He was off to see his Wendy, of course, though she had grown up now, he still liked to watch her through the window. However, something through him off course tonight, a huge sneeze.

-

"Oh mother, I really believe that he exists! I mean for bloody sake, magic exists and people think _it's _a myth. Who's to say Peter Pan isn't real? We don't have any record of him not being real!" Hermonie Granger was, for once in her life arguing against logic and with her _mother._

"Yes, he could very well be real. But be logical, 'Mione, no one can live forever, even if he was a wizard he couldn't possibly have that amount of power! And then there's the Neverland issue! How could he have possibly crossed universes? It's impossible dear. Simply impossible." Her mother stood ready to leave the room.

"But mum…"

"No buts, that's the end of it. Now get some sleep, you're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow!"

-

Tinkerbell was pulling ferociously at Peter's tunic, trying in vain to keep him from toppling down to the Earth below. However, fairies aren't the strongest creatures, and in a flurry of sneezes, Peter dropped to the ground, lost in London.

Getting up, the redhead saw he landed dead in front of Wendy's house.. Or what looked like Wendy's house anyways. Oddly enough it looked a different color than the last time he had seen it, but he paid the color no mind, houses could be painted right?

In a matter of seconds, peter was at the nursery room window, which was as always open, but the inside was different. The walls were a light blue, instead of rosy read, and there was only one bed… But again Peter shrugged it off to be renovation. Grinning he walked over to the sleeping Jane-figure. And pulled back the covers to see her surprise. She'd ask him if he was here to see her mother again, and could she go visit Neverland? And he would take her away back to the lost boys and Hook…

However, instead of his nice (if sometime violet when surprised) Jane, he pulled back the covers to a punch to his jaw from a surprised looking curly haired girl, who looked equally nice (and was just as violent).  
"My," Peter wriggled his jaw around a bit, "You certainly aren't Jane, but you punch an awful lot like her. Sorry to surprise you miss, I'm Peter Pan and I thought this was Wendy and Jane's house…Hmm oh well, So, who're you?"

The girl looked at him in amazement…and in silence. Soon however she replied "Oh I knew it! I _knew_ that you were real! Oh this is just bloody amazing! " After a bit more exclamations Peter looked at her quizzically and she finally answered his question, "Well Peter, I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and it's a bloody pleasure to finally meet you."

Tink suddenly flew out from behind Peter to examine this Hermione. She circled her twice then surprisingly sat down atop her bushy hair with approval. She jingled a bit and Peter translated to Hermione,

"She rather likes you Hermione, but she'd like to know what ever did you do to make your hair more frizzy than a blown dry cat?"

"What?!" Hermione whipped her hands around trying to catch the snickering fairy but gave up after a bit. Peter just sat and laughed at her antics and safeguarded Tink when she flew over.

"Calm down," He smirked "It wouldn't do to kill our transportation!"

"Hm? Transportation to where?" She looked at him already knowing the answer

"Why Neverland of Course!" He jumped atop her bed

"And how do we get to Neverland?" She humored him

"We fly!" He grinned expecting a disbelieving retort

Hermoine simply grinned, eager to confuse him, "Okay then, I'll go get my broom."

"All you need is a ha- what?" Peter stopped and looked down at her in confusion, "You're supposed to say 'Well people can't fly!'" She rolled her eyes at him

"Of course people can fly, watch!" Hermione waved her wand and the broom shot up, ready for take off. She climbed aboard and zipped out the window, hovering in midair. "Well Peter," She grinned "Aren't you coming?"

Peter only looked at her astonished then followed with a nod and a smile, "Well, Miss Granger, you certainly aren't like other girls…"

"No," She said happily, "I'm not" and with Peter leading the way the pair plus Tinkerbell flew to Neverland, the second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning…

**A/n: Well this was fun to write, so what do you think, should I just stop it there and make it my first ever oneshot, or continue the story? I'm not sure… Well Review my readers and I will bake you some COOKIES! **

**-thatrandomkid**


	2. Mione Flips

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Harry Potter. I do however own a Poster and every H.P. book Rowling has put out…_

Certainly Not Like Other Girls

"Hey look!" A young child's hand pointed at the sky, his stormy gray eyes looking with awe at something flying through the air.

"What is it Bantam? Is Peter back?!" The feisty little kid nodded hastily, "But look, Schlep! What is _that_?!"

"Maybe it's the Wendy-lady that Peter always talks about! Maybe she's come to mother us!" Schlep leapt up onto the nearest rock and shaded his eyes trying to see, "Maybe sh-Omph" The taller boy had turned in a circle trying to follow Peter and the figure's movements, but he took a wrong step and… well, fell off the rock with a thud.

"Are you sure she'll mother us, Schlep? Tink said that she was a bird we should shoot down if we ever saw her… And well, she does look a lot like a bird.. Or a bird on a stick anyways… What do you figure she's got a stick for anyways?"

"I dunno, maybe its her perch? Now that I think about it, I do remember Tink saying that…Have you got your slingshot?"

Bantam smirked "You know it, and your bow?" Schlep nodded and pulled out his bow, moving his blond hair out of his eyes to aim.

"Ready? FIRE!!!!!!!!!"

-

"So, are there really pirates?" Hermione asked, brushing a few curls from her eyes. Peter nodded, "Of course! And mermaids too if you were wondering…I don't know, all the girls just want to see the mermaids…"

"Not me!" Hermione shook her head viscously; "those bloody creatures nearly drowned me last year at Hogwarts!"

Peter shrugged, "They tend not to like girls all that much anyways…" Suddenly an object pierced a cloud below them. "Hey what's tha-" Before Hermione could finish, nearly a dozen more stones flew at her through the cloud and she toppled off her broom.

Peter smacked his forehead, "Not again…" and dove after her.

'Mione on the other hand was free falling towards Neverland screaming at the top of her lungs before she realized she could do something about the situation.

"Accio broom!" She called, when the broom didn't speed towards her she screamed again, "ACCIO BROOM!" Quickly the broom flew at her, stopping below her, and she lightly landed on it moments before she hit the ground. Seconds later, Peter shot through the clouds with wide eyes frantically looking this way and that. Without warning a group of boys (apparently, Schlep and Bantam got a few others to join their shooting contest) ran into the clearing whooping and screaming "Did we get 'er?!" a tiny blonde dressed as a rabbit shouted. Peter, noticing the commotion flew down and began to yell at the boys, not noticing that Hermione had landed safely. Finally realizing that these were the kids who had shot her down, the bushy haired teen leapt off her broom and began stomping over angrily. "Which one of you GITS came up with the bright idea of _shooting_ me off my broom?!" Her voice was strangely quiet but as she drew closer and began twitching slightly, a look of terror slowly developed on all the lost boys' faces. About ten of the boys stepped away and pointed wide eyed at Schlep and Bantam. "IT WAS THEM"

Hermione drew her wand again and advanced with a twisted look on her face. "Oh…I'm going to get you…"

The two boys started to back away but Granger didn't let them get far. "LEVICORPUS!" Suddenly, Bantam was hanging by his ankles, seconds later Schlep had to stop because a slug-vomiting charm. However, before things got any more out of hand, Peter gripped Hermione's shoulder, "I think that that's enough."

"Harry, I'm not.." the Granger girl turned and stopped speaking, all violent wants mysteriously vanished. She looked back up at Peter, "I'm sorry Peter, uh, can we just go to the hangman's tree now? I'm tired from the flight…" The redhead nodded and began walking towards the tree, with the majority of lost boys following. Schlep by now had stopped vomiting, but had passed out. Bantam on the other hand…

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA JUST LEAVE ME HERE, HUH???HEY LETMME DOWN!!! WAIT!…."

"Wait, 'Mione, how'd you know we stayed at the Hangman's tree?"

She just shrugged and continued walking…

A/N: So, I'm continuing! Woot! So how was that for the next chapter? I think its kinda short but I couldn't think of what else to do…So more later! REVIEW! Oh wait…

**NinjaDancer: Yay! My first reviewer! Haha, Don't eat me, I've updated!!! ARGH!**

**Yemi Hikari: Opps, my bad, I sorta forgot that there was a Book X-over section…-.-' thanks for letting me know though! **

**-thatrandomkid**


End file.
